lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue
The Prologue is one of the playable levels in LEGO Dimensions. It is the very first level when the players enter in the game for the first time. Story Mode Plot The level begins on Foundation Prime as Lord Vortech and X-PO arrive. After X-PO finds the centre of the planet, Vortech begins to say how he wishes to have the Foundation Elements that were scattered across the dimensions long ago. As X-PO voices his doubts about Vortech's plan (as it is too dangerous to harness the Elements safely), he is banished by Vortech to Vorton. Unfortunately for himself, Vortech cannot pass through the dimensions freely, so he creates a palace where he can recruit villains and trap the heroes pulled through the rifts that appear in the dimensions. In Gotham City, Batman and Robin are chasing Bane who has stolen some Kryptonite (the Element for this dimension) and intends to use it against Superman. Batman asks Robin to cut off Bane at an approaching bridge but as Robin attempts to change direction a rift opens pulling him and the Robin-Cycle into the rift. Batman stops and looks towards the rift confused. He then abandons chase of Bane to rescue Robin and drives the Batmobile into the rift after him. Meanwhile in Middle-earth, Gandalf and the Fellowship of the Ring are attempting to escape from the Balrog. Gandalf stops on a bridge and shouts "You shall not pass!" the Balrog however approaches and breaks the bridge falling into the depths below but its tail strikes Gandalf causing him to fall with it. Gandalf proceeds to fight the Balrog just as a rift opens bringing Batman to Gandalf, Batman escapes the falling Batmobile and joins Gandalf in fighting the Balrog. After Batman then rescues Gandalf using his Grapple gun, Frodo runs towards them but is pulled into a rift along with the One Ring (one of the Elements for this dimension) causing Batman and Gandalf to chase after him. Finally, in Cloud Cuckoo Land, the Master Builders are having a dance-off which MetalBeard oversees and announces Wyldstyle as the winner. This makes Unikitty think that the dance-off was "fixed". MetalBeard then gets pulled into a rift along with his Treasure Chest (the Element for this dimension). Just as Emmet begins to wonder where he went, Batman and Gandalf fall from a rift onto [[Batman (The LEGO Movie)|Batman's LEGO Movie counterpart]]. The two Batmen argue over which one is the real Batman, while Gandalf inquires where Frodo went. He asks the Master Builders to set out on a quest with him and Batman; as Emmet and Unikitty leave to collect some tools for the quest, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle are pulled through another rift. Gandalf fears where the next rift could be taking them and suggests they need to escape, Batman modifies Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner to disrupt the cause of the rift taking them on another path avoiding the rift which was taking them to Foundation Prime to be captured by Vortech. The main three heroes are then transported into Vorton though the LEGO Gateway. The gateway is unstable though causing it to explode shortly after they leave the rift the rift implodes and pulls the Keystones into the rift scattering them across the dimensions. The trio then repairs the gateway using their unique abilities. After the gateway is rebuilt, access to the Batmobile instructions is unlocked to power the gateway. When the gateway is powered, the Gateway Keeper (really X-PO) informs the main heroes that limited system functionality has been restored and opens a rift leading to the first Keystone. Transcript Trivia * This is the only level that cannot be replayed by using the LEGO Gateway. Gallery Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Year 1 Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Levels Category:Year 1 Levels